Thirty Nights
by Eleena Koi
Summary: Sanji has never had a clue when it came to Zoro. But sometimes, all you ever have to do is keep trying. Because, you know… Love just isn't worth it if it isn't hard. (pullout of the first chapter)


_**A/N: Scilette **created a wonderful project called "30 Nights" on the german platform fanfiktion . de, so all the credit for the idea belongs to her :)  
Check out her profile over here: fanfiction net /u/4008630/Scilette _

_How does it work?_

_Simple. All you have to do is write a chapter for every listed night. Two people (three at most) should be confronted with the emotion of the particular night. The chapters themselves don't necessarily have to be part of an ongoing story, which is why I settled with oneshots. _

* * *

_I know I had posted this once as a stand-alone piece, but inspiration hit me and I wanted it to be part of my contribution to this project. That is why I changed the story status to on-going instead of finished. _

_Still, I want to thank ****__**JJKMagic **__for beta reading this so fast __nonetheless and I hope a few of you may enyjoy what's going to come as I have lots of ideas :) _

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own neither Sanji nor Zoro, they still belong to the amazing Oda-san. _

_**Summary**__:_ _Sanji has never had a clue when it came to Zoro. But sometimes, all you ever have to do is keep trying. Because, you know… Love just isn't worth it if it isn't hard._

* * *

The clock was ticking its way into my brain way louder than I would have imagined the sound to be. You stood by the window, the sweet chilly winter breeze ruffling your hair, complementing your features so beautifully that I felt as if only the bare idea of looking away could have torn my small heart apart.  
We hadn't talked at all since we had gotten home earlier that day, but I guess it wasn't necessary to break the heavy silence which surrounded the two of us, the soothing silence we both knew we needed so badly.

But still, I so desperately wished to know what was going through your head at this very second of utter quietness. It made me feel fairly nervous that I couldn't find a clue upon your face, which was nearly impossible to read these days. Not that I was overly sensitive along these lines anyway, but you assured me that this virtue of mine had never been a problem to you. I hoped it wouldn't ever become one.

Still, you didn't move from your spot by the window, you were standing there motionlessly, letting the pale moonlight reflect in your dark green eyes ever so softly. The cigarette I had smoked a few minutes before made my throat hoarse, but nevertheless I wouldn't dare to let the tranquility crack by a single cough, nor could I bear to let go of the look in your eyes; they've been locked to mine for just a sparingly little moment, but I could swear it was already lasting an eternity.  
Under other circumstances, I would have used some dirty talk, some witty joke to get you to come to bed again, but things like that certainly wouldn't work this time. The atmosphere felt a lot different than usual, it was tense and anxious and god, the pressure of this whole situation sent chills up my spine. It made my skin shiver, I was trembling with discomfort and yes, I had to confess, it also brought me to the edge of sanity, not knowing what your next action would be.  
Were you going to reject me now that I gave you what you obviously wanted not only once, but, oh so many times? I had no idea of what I was supposed to do this instant. You never really seemed like _that_ type of guy. But then again, I didn't recall knowing exactly _what_ type of guy you actually were.  
You never left any clues for me to find out, too. It was like your intention of keeping your distance didn't work out this time and you had no idea how to handle it.  
Oh, I knew that there had been others before me and I was begging you in my thoughts that there wouldn't be any more after this night. But nonetheless, you sure as hell tried to keep me away from you, smashing every little piece of hope I had gathered while invading that obstinate, stubborn head of yours. I guessed that that was just the kind of individual you were. I supposed I would never know for sure.

The clock stroke half past twelve. You were finally moving, lips pressed tightly together, your eyes unreadable and hazy, almost dusted in some kind of ocean mist which was crawling up your body from the inside. I still lay there on the bed, never having moved since you've got up, but every inch of me, every fiber shuddered under your intense stare.

You sat down on the bed, our eyes locked still together.

All of a sudden, you opened your mouth, but I was not capable of following the words, as I was taken aback by this unexpected act. Your voice sounded so husky and rough, I wasn't sure I wanted to know what you just said.

"Oi, are you listening?" You snapped your fingers in front of my face which brought me back to my senses. It took me a second to answer and when I told you that I didn't hear it, you replied with a slightly irritated grunt before your face gradually softened and your lips formed the most affectionate smirk I had ever seen on you. Cautiously you waited for my reaction, but I was not able to hold up my guard any longer, the anxiety and pressure was too overpowering, and cringing with embarrassment I finally let a few tears drop on the bed sheets.

I was barely able to take in my surroundings. It was then that I felt your fingertips entangle with mine, your caressing little kisses on my shoulders as you leaned over a little to comfort me. I sensed your warm breath against my neck, you were licking your way up to my earlobe, trailing every bit of skin you could get a hold of.

Your nose gently rubbed against my ear and you whispered, "I said I love you, Sanji."

And with that, you took advantage of my swirling head and we drowned in the pillows once more. Didn't hear the clock ticking again that night.

* * *

Please let me know what you think about this project and of course the first oneshot :)


End file.
